thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear Mythos: The RPG
Fear Mythos: The RPG is a role-playing video game created, written, and designed by Lizard Bite. It features eight protagonists from various Fearblogs trapped in The Empty City fighting The Fears and their servants. You can download the 1.27 Beta version here. A spiritual successor called Panopticon: The Fear Mythos RPG by Lizard Bite was briefly in development before being cancelled. Plot The general plot of the game is that the playable protagonists have been trapped in The Empty City and must kill the Fears in order to escape. After completing one playthrough of the game it is revealed that the protagonists are not really in the Empty City, but a nightmare created by The Grotesque that they can never escape. Characters *'Tav Lowe (Poet)' from brighter than a spoon. White mage with some offensive magic mixed in. *'Omega (Unlucky Man)' from Encyclopedia Slenderia. Fire and ice spells, has extremely low health. *'Dia Renalda (Scribe)' from Be Wary of These. Self and full party buffs. *'Jordan Dooling (Survivor)' from OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING. Damage output and speed. *'Proxiehunter (Slayer)' from The Most Dangerous Game. Multiple weapons and attacks. *'James Hunter (Revenger)' from The Hunter. Ability based combat. *'Joseph Steward (Proxy)' from Eccentrically Bored / Hidden in the Trees. The everyman; a red mage. *'''The Faceless Bastard (Nest) '''from The World Through These Eyeholes. Multiple strikes and lightning magic. Jack of All also appears as an NPC that allows players the option to rest and instantly heal their wounds. Hidden Easter Eggs There are a number of Easter eggs hidden throughout the game: *One of Dia's skills is called "Be Wary," named after her blog. *At one point, you see someone hiding behind a bush. If you talk to them, they say, "I'm just visiting!" Hidden Weapons After beating certain Fears, weapons will appear in different places: *The Slender Man will drop a key to access a secret area where Tav's package will be (WARNING: A far more powerful version of the Slender Man will have to be fought before you reach the chest). *The Rake drops Hunter's Sniper Rifle, which can also be found behind a pilliar in the Archangel's graveyard after killing the Rake. *Dia's Lucky Charm is found near the Manufactured Newborn's dungeon after killing the Grotesque. *Proxiehunter's Proxy-Killing Knife is found in a secret area of the Mother of Snake's dungeon. Due to a glitch, a second one can be aquired on a second playthrough. *Omega's Unlucky Sword is found in the Nightlanders dungeon after killing the Unnamed Child. *Faceless Bastard's Angry Eagle is found in a hidden path next to the Smiling Man's dungeon after killing the Mother of Snakes. *Steward's Machete and Shotgun are found in a hidden passage in the Grotesque's corridor after killing the Slender Man. *Jordan's guitar controller Tiger Stripes is found in EAT's dungeon after killing the Wooden Girl. Sidequests The 1.14 Beta version introduces several sidequests: *Theodore Quiet (from PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND) will give you a healing plant if you give him Tiger Stripes. *I-330 (from Mephi) requests that you get rid of a Nest and Towerborn that are after her. They are in a dark maze. *Jeanette Cotton (from The Jeanette Experience) requests that you defeat a more powerful version of the Smiling Man. If you do, she will give you a shotgun. Trivia *In the Slender Man's lair (area #2), Jack of All will say 'Quid pro quo,' or 'this for that'. *Elixir and Magic Water are the only items in the game that revive MP. Gallery Eat-screenshot.jpg|Two Camper alongside EAT during its boss fight Screen2.jpg|The Black Dog's boss battle Screen5.jpg|The Eye's boss battle screen3.jpg|A screenshot of The Empty City Screen1.jpg|A screenshot of Jack asking the player if they want to rest Maxresdefault.jpg|The character selection screen 580958 424179257624478 926819241 n.jpg|The announcement for five bonus bosses 528703 425558874153183 694577522 n.jpg|The announcement for six secret enemies SupremeHat.png|Lizard Bite's Supreme Hat Category:Games Category:The Empty City Category:The Grotesque